Old Memories and Bad Liars
by swimmergirl3
Summary: 'That's right, you don't think. Everyone was right about you. Including Thalia. But I trusted you, and you let me down. How sad.'  'You can't leave, it's too dangerous! I care about you! I love you'
1. i relive it again

'_Her of all people! You chose to cheat on me with her! You don't even like Aphrodite girls!'_

'_Ileana, wait! Im sorry, I don't know what I was thinking!'_

'_That's right, you don't think. Everyone was right about you. Including Thalia. But I trusted you, and you let me down. How sad.'_

'_You can't leave, it's too dangerous! I care about you! I love you!'_

'_If you love me then what was going through you're head when you were with her?' _

'_I don't know! I wasn't myself then!'_

'_Of course you weren't, every other time you were then? And who are you because I don't even know anymore Nico. Leave me alone, I don't want to see you again. Im leaving camp. I hope you're happy now because you're never getting me back.' _

I woke up from my dream. Well, not exactly a dream, a vision of the past. Two years ago actually, and I was doing fine without camp. My eyes were open, but I was still tired. I fell back asleep, this time, no dreams came. Someone called my name. I ignored them. They called again, the voice was familiar. I shifted my position, they called my name again.

'no.' I said stubbornly and turning the other way. They kept calling my name,

'Leave me alone.' Again, they kept calling my name, I recognized the voice this time, but I wasn't fully awake.

'Go away … Nico.' They stopped calling my name. I groaned and pulled the sheets over my head. The name calling thing started again,

'Ileana, wake up. Ileana!'

'Shut up Nico I said GO AWAY.' I realized what I said. My eyes shot open. This can't be happening; he didn't know where I lived. He sat down on the side of my bed and shook my shoulder.

'Get up Ileana.' I stayed motionless, hoping that he would think I was dead. It didn't work as usual, but hey, I gave it a shot. I ripped off the blanket, grabbed my trusted sharpie marker (my sword), some clothes and my hairbrush and went to the bathroom. Nico followed. I was home alone, my mom was at work, and Mason was at camp. See, he's my twin brother. We're both kids of um … Oceanus. Yeah, titan lord of the sea so that makes the gods our half siblings. Fun hey? I walked into the bathroom as Nico got to the door; I slammed it in his face and locked it. I turned on the shower, I heard him walked away. I made sure that there were no shadows big enough for him in the bathroom, because that would be awkward. After I showered, I got dressed and dried my hair (all I have to do is tell it to become dry and _BAM!_) put on some make up, and walked back to my room. Nico was lounging on my bed reading through a project on Greek History I had done for school, all in Greek of course.

'Not bad.' He said casually putting it down on the bed. I put my stuff away and walked out of the room without a word. I walked downstairs to the living room and turned on the TV. Nothing good on, but there was a biography on the gods. Coincidence right? I started watching and listening to the facts they had about Artemis, id run into her a few times when I went to Montreal. Yeah, I live in Canada. Her hunters and her had been chasing a hydra down towards Mt. royal when my school was there. I had to make a 'Bathroom stop' to go help. That was a funny incident when I came back with a big hole in my shirt from hydra poison, too bad i took a dip in the Styx with Percy. That was fun to explain. Anyways. Nico sat down beside me on the couch, id considered joining the hunters a few times, but I just couldn't do it. My focus was on the TV when he spoke,

'Im sorry.' I kept silent.

'I was wrong.' Silence.

'She used me to get an Apollo guy.' Still I kept silent. I wanted to see how far he would go.

'I miss you. Camp misses you. Even Thalia misses you.' Id seen Thalia with the hunt, sure she missed seeing me, but she knows where I live.

'Noah misses you too.' Noah was my best friend at camp, she is a daughter of Demeter, but she's awesome at sword fighting, almost the best at camp which is unusual for a Demeter kid. I talked to Noah all the time with I-M (iris messaging), almost every two weeks. I kept waiting.

'I miss you. A lot. Please come back to camp. I … I got a quest. And you need to come.' I gave up the silent act,

'Tell me the prophecy.'

oOo

**Okay. I need help with a prophecy since they aren't my strengths … please help! I need at least two ideas before I can update. Thank you (:**

**~swimmergirl3**


	2. traveling back down that road again

Ileana's POV

It was a normal day at camp, you know, normal for a demigod. I got up in the morning, woke up my twin brother Mason, got showered and ready, went to breakfast, had training with my best friend Noah, went to lunch, then spent time with my boyfriend Nico Di Angelo son of Hades. Though my name may seem, I don't know, girlish, I am by far not all that girly. I walked down towards the beach where we usually met, he wasn't there though. I sat on a boulder near the water for about half an hour, he was never usually late. Finally he came running down the beach, his hair was a little messier than usual, and his clothes were kind of ruffled. That was a bit weird. Whatever. He slowed down and smiled, I stood up to meet him.

'Why so late?' I asked curiously.

'I had training at the archery range with Chiron; he kept me a bit late because I got the arrow stuck in his tail.' He said a bit breathlessly. I shrugged off the uneasy feeling that was creeping into my stomach. He wouldn't lie to me right?

'No, that's ok. So what do you want to do?' I asked putting my arms around his neck, he responded by putting his around my waist. He looked a tiny bit worried.

I probably shouldn't have asked, but I did.

'What's wrong? You look worried about something. Tell me.' I said slowly. He sighed and closed his eyes.

'It's nothing. Its nothing I promise.' I knew it couldn't be nothing if he was so sad about it.

'It's not nothing. Come on, you can tell me anything.'

'Its nothing I promise. _I promise _…' he leaned down and kissed me when he finished the last two words. He kissed me like he was trying to forget something; like if he did something wrong. I broke the long kiss, my cheeks were wet.

'Nico, what did you do?' my vision was getting blurry. I searched his eyes; they were full of hurt and pain.

'Nico you can tell me anything. Please tell me what's wrong.' I shook his shoulders. He dropped his hands from my waist and started walking away. Leaving me there, in the sand crying. I finally gave up and sat down. I put my face in my hands and sat there letting the tears pour down my cheeks; something was wrong, very, very wrong and Nico wasn't telling me. Someone tapped me on the shoulder, I looked up. It was Noah. Once she saw my red eyes and my wet cheeks she crouched down and gave me a huge bear hug.

'Omigods! Ileana what happened?' she sat down beside me, she had my hands in hers, we always sat like this whenever something was wrong between one of us, always.

'Tell me what happened!' she pleaded. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

'Something's wrong with Nico and he wont tell me. I think, I think he might be … you know.' I said, my whole body shuddered.

'Omigods he's gay?' I burst out in a short hysterical laugh.

'Gods! No! Jeez Noah!' I looked down and stopped laughing.

'I think he's cheating on me.' silence. Noah dropped my hands and stood up quickly, I grabbed her wrist knowing exactly what she was thinking.

'Noah you can't! If … if he is, then I want to hear it from him, that way he'll get the full wrath of me.' she sat down beside me and hugged me, we sat there for a while in silence until Thalia came up to us.

'Hey Ileana, I think Mason's loo- is this a bad time?' she said half way done with her first thought. I stood up, wiping my eyes.

'No, no im fine. It's nothing. Mason's looking for me? where is he?' I asked.

'Uh, he's down by the arena with Percy.'

'Ok. Walk me there?'

'Sure.'

'Bye Noah, ill talk to you later.'

'Bye Ileana. Ill talk to you later.' We started to walk away when Thalia sensed something wrong.

'Ileana, you alright? What's wrong?' I wiped my eyes with the corner of my sleeve,

'I think, I think … Nico's cheating on me.' I said finally in such a quiet voice I wasn't sure if she heard me or not. Apparently she did,

'If he is, don't worry I will personally kick his sorry little ass all the way to daddy Hades.' She said angrily.

'No, don't. I want to figure this out myself. And if he … if he is … then ill kick his ass myself.' I said finally, trying to hold back all of the tears.


End file.
